hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2025 Pond Cyclone Season
Scale Air Mass Cyclonic Air Mass (2-6 mph) Cyclonic Air Storm (6-20 mph) Cyclonic Super Air Storm (20-40 mph) Strong Cyclonic Air Storm (40-60 mph) Severe Cyclonic Air Storm (60-80 mph) Intense Cyclonic Air Storm (80-100 mph) Violent Cyclonic Air Storm (100-120 mph) Super Cyclonic Air Storm (120+ mph) Seasons (Average) Lower Fish Creek Pond: April 1 - June 30 (4 Air Mass, 3 Air Storms, 1 Strong Air Storm) Square Pond, First Pond, and South Pond: April 15 - December 10 (10 Air Mass, 8 Air Storms, 5 Strong Air Storms, 3 Major Air Storms, 1 Super Air Storm) Black Pond: May 20 - June 15 (1 Air Mass) Echo Pond: July 1 - October 1 (2 Air Mass, 1 Air Storm) Other Ponds: No season bounds; very rare Pond-Wide Average: 16 Air Masses, 12 Air Storms, 6 Strong Air Storms, 3 Major Air Storms, 1 Super Air Storm Months {uses peak during month, not for the whole storm) April: Strong Cyclonic Air Storm Ant May: Cyclonic Air Mass Ant, Intense Cyclonic Air Storm Bagel, Cyclonic Air Mass Three June: Cyclonic Air Storm Cheerio, Super Cyclonic Air Storm Dust, Cyclonic Super Air Storm Eraser, Strong Semi-Cyclonic Air Storm Fin, Cyclonic Air Mass Eight(Gum) July: Cyclonic Air Storm Gum, Cyclonic Air Storm Handle, Severe Cyclonic Air Storm Inklet Systems Strong Cyclonic Air Storm Ant 42 mph- April 22-May 1 - 1009 mb - Lower Fish Creek Pond to South Pond An upper level low intensified into a Cyclonic Air Storm and named Ant on April 23. Tracking South West in Lower Fisk Creek Pond, it intensified quickly to a peak of 42 mph on April 25. Ant Made Landfall at 40 mph on April 26. After tracking SSW inland, it emerged and hit favorable conditions. It re- intensified to 14 mph before hitting rough waters and dissipating Intense Cyclonic Air Storm Bagel 90 mph - May 12-May 30 - 996 mb - Square Pond and The Narrows When a fisher fell in the pond, it created a ripple which helped a non-cyclonic Air Mass strengthen on May 12. It slowly strengthened to Cyclonic Air Storm Bagel. Then, it an area of very favorable conditions, and rapidly intensified to an Intense Cyclonic Air Storm with peak winds of 90 mph. It weakened before landfall to 77 mph on May 22 After causing moderate damage in some minor villages, it headed for Narrows City. The storm made its strongest landfall, with winds of 79 mph on May 25. The storm went almost directly over Narrows City causing extreme damage. After briefly becoming a Cyclonic Air Mass again, it dissipated on May 30. 123 people were killed, over 2000 were injured, and the storm caused over $20 billion in damage Cyclonic Air Mass Three 5 mph - May 27-May 28 - 1015 mb - South Pond This Cyclonic Air Mass formed off a portion of the same system that formed Bagel. The storm caused minor damage on the coast. No one was hurt. ' ' ' Cyclonic Air Storm Cheerio 8 mph - June 2-June 6 - 1011 mb - Black Pond A rare Black Pond Air Mass formed on May 31. After entering unusually warm ocean water, the storm formed into Cyclonic Air Mass Four. Later the same day, it peaked at 8 mph before weakening down to 4 mph. It was briefly Semi-Cyclonic before becoming an Air Mass again on May 5. The Storm dissipated on June 6. Damage was minimal. ' Super Cyclonic Air Storm Dust 134 mph - June 4-June 30 - 936 mb - Lower Fish Creek Pond, South Pond, and Square Pond An area of disturbed weather formed in Lower Fish Creek Pond on June 1. After tracking east very slowly, it organized into Cyclonic Air Storm Dust before making landfall near Fish Pond Bridge. After exiting Lower Fish Creek watch area on June 6, it intensified rapidly to a Violent Cyclonic Air Storm on June 11. It headed towards the coastline. It peaked on June 18 hours before landfall with winds of 134 mph. It made landfall with winds of 130 mph before going north. The storm slowly re-intensified while going northeast to 62 mph just north of Narrows City. It then went semi-cyclonic and made landfall on The Narrows on June 28 before dissipating on June 30 When this storm made landfall near peak intensity on June 18, it caused an extreme weather disaster for many areas. The storm caused storm surges up to 24 feet, and caused wind gusts reported as high as 145 mph. Power was out for thousands until September. The Storm damaged thousands of homes and destroyed dozens, especially coastal homes. Due to its slow moving nature, up to 33 inches of rain fell. The Governor of the area declared a state of emergency on June 15, and Major Cyclone Warnings were issued on June 16. Damage was light in Narrows City, and Damage was moderate in The Narrows. In Total, 1,156 people were killed, over 30,000 sustained injuries, and over $100 billion in damage was done. Cyclonic Super Air Storm Eraser 23 mph - June 14-June 29 (extra between June 19-21;June 25-June 29) - 999 mb - First Pond A Cyclonic Air Mass formed off an ice storm in late may. While intensifying slowly, it eventually intensified to Cyclonic Air Storm Eraser. After reaching northern seas, it went non-cyclonic and stopped advisories on June 19. However, signs of reorganization appeared on June 21 and it formed back into a Cyclonic Air Storm. Further intensifying, it peaked on June 24 with winds of 23 mph. After making landfall, it went non-cyclonic, yet it intensified back 21 mph on June 28 before becoming lopsided and dissipating on June 29. Damage was minimal. No one was killed. Strong Semi-Cyclonic Air Storm Fin 49 mph (78 mph-extra) - June 23-June 30 (extra on June 26) - 995 mb (977 mb while extra) - South Pond A rare Air Mass near the south edge of South Pond formed on June 13, so little energy was provided that it was semi-cyclonic for all of its lifespan. The storm began to intensify and was named Fin early on June 24. It tracked SSE for a long time, gradually intensifying to a Strong Semi-Cyclonic Air Storm late on June 25. However, the rip stream caused the storm to go extra-cyclonic. After this transition, the storm interfiled to its "peak" of 78 mph. It then took a cyclonic loop to ride the rip stream and it weakened quickly. By June 30, this storm was a thing of the past. Cyclonic Air Storm Gum 6 mph - June 30-July 1 - 1008 mb - Lower Fish Creek Pond This weak storm formed off a portion of Fin's large circulation on June 30. The storm quickly tracked west, intensifying briefly to a Cyclonic Air Storm, giving it the name Gum. After this, the storm quickly died out and dissipated 5 hours after peaking. No damage was done, but this storm was originally predicted to make landfall near Fish Lake as a 145 mph Super Cyclonic Air Storm. High Tide on the coast was about 30% higher during this storm. 1 man was injured when he was swept away by waves and tossed into a rock. Cyclonic Air Storm Handle 17mph - July 5-July 14 - 1005 mb - Square Pond An Air Mass formed on July 3 and moved NW along the coast. After reaching favorable conditions, Cyclonic Air Mass Nine formed and quickly strengthened to Cyclonic Air Storm Handle. While tracking WNW, the storm began to weaken and eventually downgraded to a Cyclonic Air Mass. After briefly returning to Cyclonic Air Storm intensity at landfall, with winds of 6 mph, the storm drifted ENE and dissipated on July 14. The preceding Air Mass had moderate impacts on the July 4th Holiday. One man died when he was struck by lightning. Otherwise, damage was minimal. Severe Cyclonic Air Storm Inklet 73mph - July 19-August 2 - 989mb - Square Pond and South Pond On July 19, A rapidly developing Air Mass formed into Cyclonic Air Mass Ten. Since the storm was so close to the coastline, the storm failed to developed further and dissipated on July 21. Even after tracking through hundreds of miles of land, the storm began to show signs of intensification and organization, and on July 25, the storm reformed in the South Pond. Soon after, on July 26, The storm was named Inklet and continued to intensify. After meandering north and gradually intensifying, The storm turned East and made its peak of 73mph on July 30. The storm tracked south while slowly weakening, making landfall early on the 1st, winds at 25mph. turning Semi-Cyclonic in the process, drifted SW and dissipated soon after When this storm was in the Square Pond, damage was minimal. On the South Pond Side, the storm produced high rip currents along the coast and some gusty winds, along with some light damage at landfall. Since south pond is so sparsely populated, little damage occurred. 1 injury from rip currents was partly due to this storm. Violent Cyclonic Air Storm Jet 107mph - July 28-August 18 - 946mb - South Pond, Square Pond, and First Pond On July 26, small upper level low formed to WNW of Inklet at the time, quickly intensifying to an air mass. The storm began to build in convection and gain cyclonic characteristics. On July 28, The storm organized into Cyclonic Air Mass Eleven. While slow to intensify, the storm began to the NW and slowly intensified into Cyclonic Air Storm Jet late on July 29. The storm passed through the narrows, and turned SW before making landfall as a Strong Cyclonic Air Storm on August 3 with winds of 55mph. While traveling inland, the storm quickly weakened to a remnant low early in August 5. After encountering more favorable conditions later in the Square Pond, the storm re-intensified and grew in size to become a Cyclonic Air Storm on August 7, and then went under a period of rapid intensification. By August 9, the storm had reached 90mph as a Intense Cyclonic Air Storm. The storm began a loop in the Square pond and briefly weaken to 77mph, before restrengthening and sliding ESE. The storm then got pulled to the north by a frontal zone and continued Northward. The storm intensified further to a Violent Cyclonic Air Storm on August 14 and peaked at 18:00 UTC on August 14 with winds of 107mph. As the storm called further northward, it encountered strong wind shear which quickly weakened the storm before landfall on August 16 with winds of 79mph. After landfall, the storm turned extra-cyclonic and weakened to a extra-cyclonic Air Mass. The storm briefly restrengthened, and even began a extra to semi-cyclonic transition, but cold waters caused the storm to dissipate late on August 18. Damage from the storm was severe in the hardest hit areas. On the first landfall well to the east of Narrows City, strong winds blew many trees down and caused roof damage to some homes. Along the coast, storm surge topped out at about 3 feet, causing coastal flooding. The storm also dropped as much as 11 inches of rainfall, causing flash flooding in the area. The second landfall near First Circle was much more catastrophic. Hundreds of trees were uprooted and some roofs were torn off. The storm had grown in size significantly since the first landfall, so storm surge and rainfall were extreme. As much as 9 feet of storm surge hit the coast and caused flooding and even some building collapses. Meanwhile, rainfall in First Circle reached an astounding 25 inches, causing major flooding. After all was said and done, the storm caused over $50 billion in damages and killed 268 people. Category:Fictional basins